undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Undernet
...NOTICE: This is a community page. Feel free to edit as you may. Use this thread to roleplay. Do it pls... if u want. Also, find the Non-Fandom link, somewhere in the desc. Report on the page when you find it! Undernet (or UnderNet) is the first social network underground and it is one of the best things that ever came to the underground. Known for being the main source for everyone's social life. Anime, Skelenny Art Online, music, and news. URL: undernet.onion Main Use Undernet is mostly used for monsters talking about their daily lives or just everything else there is to do. Anime URL: anime.undernet.onion Anime is the second most popular forum on Undernet. Mostly known for "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Which is the top anime on the board. On the anime forum, they either send links to anime or write their reviews. But most of the reviews are written by the user Dr. Wüterich Where the user either spams about how great "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Is or just rant about how bad the second version is. Eudjinne also reviews some Animes. Social Media URL: acebook.undernet.onion Social life is the main purpose for Undernet. The most popular user on there is StrongFish91 and CoolSkeleton95. A user by the name of JustDragon101 '''often appears here but rarely says anything. Video Games URL: mmo.undernet.onion There are many video games on Undernet, but Skelenny Art Online takes the lead. It's the only MMO on Undernet, and it is the best. A user named MonsterPainter1107 spends the most time on this. Other games also exist but they are not worth talking about (Except Smite, which now has more Gods like Senet, and has The Dark Corpse as the #1 ranked player). Although, a certain cat doesn't think that Skelenny Art Online is that great. One user, sanicspeed21, even plays games unidentified by the Undernet, and no-one has found out what such games are. However, there is one game capable of challenging Skelenny Art Online. UnderFarm. *Flowey laugh sound* Music URL: spatify.undernet.onion The music board is one of the most popular boards on the site, and one user named '''Password has been known to be on it the most, followed by user stelar-gote04. Although his real life popularity is often debated, the third most popular user on the music board is RocknRoll4Ever. NEWS URL: cbb.undernet.onion Dear God why is this on my computer.png|hOI!!!1 Dear God why is this on my computer2.png|oH No!!!1 News is the most popular board on Undernet. It has many shocking news stories. Like the time when Brock tried to kill Frisk. Another shocking news story is about the Grand Temmie Flake heist which was lead by Temmie herself! IMPORTANT NEWS! UNDERNET HAS BEEN HACKED BY HELP_me! NEWS! THERE WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT, SIMILAR TO WHEN ASRIEL ABSORBED EVERYONE'S SOULS, AND NOW THE TIMELINE HAS BEEN RESET! Mysteries of Gaster URL: gaster.undernet.onion The mysteries of Gaster is an anime/TV show/movie/game/song that people are still trying to find the meaning of today. It was in five parts but when *he* disappeared everyone forgot. A user by the name of áøåáüß_áøóñé can be seen on here Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! URL: drb.undernet.onion Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! is the lead TV show of the Underground, starring Mettaton and a contestant who must make their way through a challenge. These vary from cooking to quizzes. The episodes tend to be 20 minutes each and there is always something unique which is what makes the show so special. Previous Contestants Frisk - Episodes 1 to 4 Alphys - Episodes 5 to 7 Napstablook - Episodes 8 to 12 Temmie - Episodes 13 to 14 A small white dog - Episodes 15 to 18 Frisk - Episodes 19 to 22 Sans - Episodes 23 to 27 Papyrus - Episodes 28 to 31 Toriel - Episodes 32 to 34 Asgore - Episodes 35 to 37 Usernames Temmie: CoolTemmie99 Catty: KittyKat8 Bratty: Sheii Undyne: StrongFish91 ''' Papyrus: '''CoolSkeleton95 Alphys: ALPHYS Sans: funnybone Napstablook: NAPSTABLOOK22 Frisk: DeterminedKid Toriel: Toriel Asgore: accountname Mettaton: legsohotitfryaneg So Sorry: Warlord101 W. D. Gaster: Myst3ryMan666 Fanon Matt: 11thFallenTime flowey:MaLOVElent Harold: TheRealMaster Clover: LoveablePeaceKid456 Lil : StarryNight-Shade Fyla: JustDragon101 Needleteeth: ToothyGargoyle104 Eudjinne: ImCringing The Great Avv!: GreatBunny02 Valkir: vvalkir The Dark Corpse: UndeadH8er Lora: NormalGorgon123 Senet: BoardGameFan43 Perverted Mind: SexyBrain69 Craig Prickle: CRAIGPRICKLE Derek: MlkshakLovr91 Ryker: Carft-E-doge86 Prof. Temmothy Badtem:' Insanescientist1' Dr. Wüterich:' Insanescientist2' Minkfi Yawa: Kit10Mink Capone: MyDarlingGrillby~ A Lenny: lencat385 Rickey Rat: Xx_NeydisLandLord420_xX Jerrigar: RG10|JJ Emily: LoneCandy670 Scat: SmartHybrid70 Gavin: sanicspeed21 Mysteries of Gaster: MysteriesOfGaster Prof. Temmothy Badtem (Overtale): Richproducer1 Arkar Elymas: BirdFish_Hugh-Mann Randy Ethanol Sterling: FlashbangRandy Emily J.: AskMeWhatThisUsernameMeans Slade: EmoRadio Paz: ChildOfPeace Bryson: Totallydefinatelynotademon Luryoir: Lury_Time Joseph Alucard: TheNightPrince21 Platinum Alucard: TheWitchofTheLightandYouKnowit'sTrue The Panic Twins: SpoopyScaryEmoChick Icy: ChilledToTheBoneOfficial Michael Carter: MikeCarterBruh18 Trent: Ihasgiftsbecause Larry: LarryIdiot81 Harcules: GreekManThingOfficial Magical Sabrina: ParTriangleStudios TeCoMo: INSERTUSERNAMEHERE Ode: Ode Aduhey: TooMuchToBear Neppato: TikiTiki Graint Wheaton: BreadPittOfficial Caesar Romani: RocknRoll4Ever Lily: #Misslovely23 Cystellar: GalaxyWings Korriet: MysteriousMusician JuteBox: IKillUNowMathaFak Brace: SexyRoBoT69 T. Table: Scratchin'N'Catchin' Cordinat Allons: ForScienceYouMonsters Galoetta: ClickHEREForAFreeGame Glitch: AllYourForumsBelongToUs Emmi: YourTypicalTemmie Lezzine: Alakazinga! Sythia: Pranks'N'SexyTimes Defense Revenge: DefRevenge24601 Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III: EpicBachelor69 Italias: SpacedBirb Emily the Agarif: Redmarshmellow8 Ari Doku: LotzofSpotz<3 Bernard: Sexy_Wolf Braille: Skeledad Dakota: BlindVisionary Àlisk: IHaveAHoodButYouShouldBeWearingItCuzYourDownrightUgly Paintbrush: PaintingisAwesome67 GP_Caretaker: Cakes&Bandages Laney: SwordMaster99 Dubstep: Cool_Beats76 EchoFlower: All_You_Ever_Hear_Are_Echos Blade: Firesword2000 Glitch: áøåáüß_áøóñé Charlotte: pastr3_cat betalplayer:charafanboy3 Ackk Ron Ix: Ackkronix T-tri: Cream Destroyer of flex tape: Knife_EXE_64 GodlyTem: Click-On-My-Ads Signus: Hippity-Hoppity-Your-Soul-Is-My-Property CF!Error Sans: Deltaddict Winter: Spooky-Writer-Person CF Chara: KnifingASandwich LokiChip:10K1CH1P56 Shadowtale Sans: CloakedMadness180 Calibri/Cal: MonsterPainter11107 Cal (Underfell): WhyAreYouEvenLookingAtMyUsernameYouWeirdo Ayana Primrose: xXFl0wer_QueenXx Serif Gaster: Insert_"Humerus"_Pun_Here Emily: MozzerellaSticks4Ever baldi: COOLTEACHER67 XXF1N4L3XX: --text here-- Hiff the Temmie: SmartyTemmie Samantha: SammyIsMe lunarae: HEROINELUNARAE Category:Jokes Category:Community